wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
FUCKING YOUNG
FUCKING YOUNG is the first single released and tenth track from the third studio album Cherry Bomb of American rapper/record producer Tyler the Creator. The track also features vocals from Charlie Wilson, Chaz Bundick, and Syd Bennett. The music video was released on April 9, 2015 and featured a snippet of the song "DEATHCAMP", near the end of the video. Music Video The video opens with Tyler jumping off a roof with his skateboard into a small pool as he comes out of the water to discovering a girl that he ends up developing a crush on but turns out that he is 6 years older than her, so they are unable to date. It also turns out that what is happening in the video is being seen by Tyler in a movie theater with a few other people. Tyler and the girl are then seen laying and talking in a field of giant sunflowers where he tells her that they can't be together as she starts to stalk him, call his phone frequently, she shoots his bubblegum balloon, and shows up unannounced to his mother's home. Tyler then takes her outside to talk as the camera starts to move in a rotation kind of motion from side to side as the girl ends up setting Tyler's car on fire. The video then switches back to Tyler in the movie theater as the clerks start to swarm him with flashlights as they pick him up and throw him out of the theater (that is in the middle of the desert) which leads into the song "DEATHCAMP, Tyler leaves but not before leaving a small, yet powerful "cherry bomb". The video then leads into a "Mad Max: Fury Road" action sequence as Tyler is driving in a golf kart with the "Cherry Bomb" mask on with the movie clerks chasing him and his friends in a ice cream truck, the video finally concludes with Tyler blowing up the truck with another "cherry bomb". Lyrics The day that I met you girl I knew that it was something special But I couldn't put my finger on it (Fuck I can't sing whatever look) We met through mutual friends And this is where the story and confusion begin Cause I was in a problem but I had to pretend that I wasn't There go the police man knocking at my door Do I leave out the back and grab my wallet and coat Or do I answer real confused like "I don't know" Now me and she held hands and we danced, nothing more She kissed my hand a couple times, FaceTime when we're bored There's nobody at the door, man I'm so paranoid Girl you're perfect, but you're too fucking young for me And when temptation calls, I never pick up And girl, you stole my heart but you're too fucking young This is more than a crush, I just might be in love A six year difference Is a ten year sentence And with the pigment on my skin, I don't want to be another statistic You bring me joy, joy, joy, joy And you fill a void that was once missing And I can say I'm in love There go the police man knocking at my door Do I leave out the back and grab my wallet and coat Or do I answer real confused like "I don't know" Now me and she held hands and we danced, nothing more She kissed my hand a couple times, FaceTime when we're bored There's nobody at the door, man I'm so paranoid Girl you're perfect, but you're too fucking young for me And when temptation calls, I never pick up And girl, you stole my heart but you're too fucking young This is more than a crush, I just might be in love When you're 35, I'll be 41 And when I'm 27, you'll be 21 Yo, this is dumb And when that time comes for that 1-8, I'll probably run Cause I'm fucking terrified, yo this is dumb You should find someone else I'm not the one for you, shit, I'm still growing up by myself And mentally you're older than me and that shit doesn't help Cause if they see you with T, they'll think T needs some help So when you mention "hang," I'm thinking about a tree and a belt And I don't want no relation, shit no relation Ship when my dick is longer than my attention Span, it's gonna suck your shit Hits that kitchen fan It splattered on me like my dick in my hand What? I'm still fucking off, not good at ducking off Because I found a goose that I like, but I'm still running off She gon' want a nest, that's why I cannot get fucking caught That's a scary word, you could save that shit for the birds But I found my wings, fuck (But you're too fucking young) I really like you (And when temptation calls, I never pick up And girl, you stole my heart but you're too fucking young) Funny thing about this is By the time you hear this, I'll be in the clear It's T and Uncle Charlie (But you're too young, but you're too young, but you're too young)